Tirzah Foss
)]] Name: Tirzah Foss Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: Senior School: George Hunter High School Hobbies and Interests: Photography, ASMR, socializing at parties, volleyball Appearance: '''Tirzah is quite pretty and, much to her displeasure, looks a few years younger than her age. She stands at 5'4" and weighs 113 pounds. She has a good amount of curves for her frame and her youthful appearance is mostly due to her face. Tirzah has very light blonde hair that reaches her chin, cut into a bob with side swept bangs. Her eyes are large and round, her nose is small and straight and her lips are of average size, with her bottom lip being larger than her top lip. She has a rounded face and cheeks. Tirzah's lips naturally curve slightly upwards at the corners. Her eyebrows are straight without an arch. Her eyes are hazel and her skin is very pale; she burns easily in the sun. Her large eyes are usually accentuated with cat eye winged liner and white liner on her lower lash line that make her large eyes look even wider. A tinted brow gel is added to give her light brows some presence, and brown mascara and red lipstick complete her usual look. Tirzah's taste in fashion run towards chic and fashionable, yet comfortable and feminine. On the day of abduction she was wearing a black, sleeveless, racerback crop top with a turtle neck. On the shirt is the outline of a lavender heart. Only about two inches of her stomach shows, due to a high-waisted mini skirt. The skirt starts at the waist and flares out, ending at her upper thigh and is black, patterned with grid of white lines. After the skirt is a pair of thigh high black stockings that start mid-thigh and finally a pair of black and white Vans. On the trip she was carrying a small purse in the shape of an ice cream cone with vanilla ice cream making up the bulk of the purse. She was also wearing a pair of lavender, fuzzy ball earrings and sporting matte black stiletto nails. '''Biography: Tirzah was born in Chattanooga to parents Jason and Melissa. She has one older brother named Erik who is 13 years her senior. Jason and Melissa grew up in the same neighborhood and their families were longtime friends. Both children were named with family names of great-grandparents who had lived in Denmark. Both families were well-off, and Jason would go on to own several Tennessee publications including magazines spotlighting more wealthy areas as well as smaller community newspapers. Melissa is a graphic designer that initially helped with production of the publications, but has since become a stay-at-home mom and devotes time to volunteer work. Tirzah was an unplanned child, having come significantly later than her older brother, Erik. Due to the fact that he left the house for college when she was only five, she was not very close to him growing up. Her parents were in their 40s when she was born, and as a result they were more low-energy parents, requiring more quiet and calm. Tirzah felt restricted at home and would sometimes act out in school. She was punished with detentions and time-outs and was able to gradually get a hold of her behavior, but only enough to become better at avoiding punishment. She still gets called out now and then by teachers for talking in class. By the time she was a teenager her parents were both too busy and without the energy and time to reign her in. Despite her behavior, she was able to make friends easily with her charming nature and care-free attitude, but most of her friendships are surface-level. Jason and Melissa wanted Tirzah to sign up for an after-school activity in 6th grade so that they could pick her up from school at a later time. After looking around at the options, Tirzah chose volleyball. She got along well with the other girls in volleyball and enjoys having some kind of physical activity that gives her a social group. She grew to like the sport and continues to play on the high school team where she is captain of the girls’ volleyball team. She likes having some athletic outlet that has the fun of a game involved rather than something monotonous like running and she likes the camaraderie she has developed with her teammates. Her older brother Erik would go on to become a respected writer who started out at the family publications and still occasionally contributes to them. As she moved into middle school, she felt pressure to also be a part of the family business and wanted to be lauded like her brother. She turned to photography and began by taking cellphone pictures at local events. For her 14th birthday she was gifted a Nikon DSLR and a subscription to Photoshop and Lightroom to help her improve on her photography. One of her favorite pastimes is going to the park or downtown to try and capture candid moments of people. Usually, she will introduce herself afterwards and offer to take the person's email to send them the photos. Tirzah decided that she wanted to get some semi-professional experience in photography after a few years of taking photos for fun and applied to the photography position with the school newspaper using photos she'd already taken as her starter portfolio in her sophomore year. She was accepted on the staff and takes photographs at school events for the newspaper and goes around taking candid shots of different clubs for their yearbook collages. In her senior year she's also began doing freelance photography for some of the local papers by taking photographs of the high school sporting events. In her downtime, Tirzah enjoys watching style and makeup YouTube videos. One of the accounts she regularly watches decided to try an ASMR upload and she found the video very interesting. Tirzah sought out other ASMR videos and did some reading on them, becoming a fan. The videos relax her and she finds that they make good background noise while studying. She decided to try making her own at age 15 and uploads about once a month. She has a small following and enjoys thinking of new video ideas. Being naturally sociable and having parents who were getting on in age, Tirzah regularly hangs out at parties and sneaks out at night to see people. She is always looking for a good time and has taken up smoking cigarettes and the occasional blunt, but isn't really into drugs generally. If there is alcohol she is quick to partake, but will only get very drunk if she has an excuse to spend the night as it is difficult to climb back into her second story window into her bedroom when drunk. She finds that socializing and partying with people is a very good distraction as under that attitude is a general dissatisfaction with her home life. She is estranged from her older brother and she and her parents don't interact much. Tirzah is fun, flirty and cheerful, but is also a notorious flake. She can't be counted on for anything and can be insensitive without realizing it. She doesn't seem to realize she has the reputation of being unreliable and also doesn't do a lot of prep work for anything, figuring that things will just work out for her. She has a selfish streak and will sometimes do things without considering others first. When her actions cause issues for others, she often does not realize it and does not apologize. In school she keeps a B- average, doing well enough not to dip in the territory for academic probation due to her position on the volleyball team. She has begun applying to photography majors at various schools where her portfolio will be given more weight than her academics. Advantages: Tirzah is attractive and charming and gets along well with people in the short-term which could allow her to more easily gain allies. She is fairly athletic from her volleyball training with quick reflexes and stamina. Disadvantages: She has trouble actually opening up to people which may make it difficult for her to trust others. Her reputation for being unreliable and irresponsible could harm her standing with others. Her tendency not to think ahead could lead to poor decision making. Designated Number: Female student No. 055 --- Designated Weapon: Wildey .45 (handgun) Conclusion: You don't need to worry about opening up. With a draw like that, other people will have no problems opening up to you. - Abby Soto The above biography is as written by Ruggahissy. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: 'Ruggahissy '''Kills: 'Toby Underwood, Ron Kiser, Wyatt Carter 'Killed By: ' 'Collected Weapons: '''Wildey .45 (assigned weapon), Kel-Tec P-32 (from Toby Underwood) '''Allies: 'Wyatt Carter, Bret Carter 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Tirzah immediately panicked, but quickly settled herself down and took on her approach to the game with a determined attitude. She woke in a wheelchair in the infirmary, and kept it, wheeling herself along while wielding her gun openly. She was prepared to play selfishly, and kept good to he own self promise as soon as she rolled through the doors into the room with Aurelien Valter, Jeremiah Anderson, Ned Jackson, and Violet Quinn. She pointed her gun at the one girl in the room- Aurelien interposed himself as a human shield. Ned and Violet tried to talk her out of it. Tirzah openly apologized, but to herself considered gunning one of them down even an act of mercy. She opened fire- but missed, and was floored by the kickback, being thrown onto the ground. She was only narrowly saved by Aurelien's counter attack being tripped up by the fallen wheelchair, and by the others being too slow to react. She fled, with a cheap attempt at an apology she didn't mean. Tirzah confirmed to herself that she'd be gunning for people she liked first- it was her way of honoring them, taking them out of the suffering of island quicker. She was prepared to kill as much as necessary- she was under no illusions that rescue was coming. When she found a group of several gathered people in the woods she stayed hidden nearby, stalking them. Mackenzie confirmed to her group that the Carter brothers were actively robbing and committing violent acts, that intrigued Tirzah, and she blew her cover to ask for a lead on where they'd gone. She promptly ignored most of the happenings around her- when Mackenzie pointed out where they'd been Tirzah ignored the warning of danger, and moved on. She stumbled into Toby Underwood at the southern beaches thereafter. He was happy to see her, and even invited her to swim, which she accepted verbally. However, he could not see as she approached from behind, what she intended. Tirzah cried as she closed the distance, Toby had been someone she'd rather liked. She kissed him softly on the face, but still pulled the trigger. She was vulnerable for that moment, feeling alone, but also sure she was doing the right thing, looking out for Number One. She took his supplies and pushed his body out to sea, and then was gone. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: ''"You know that urban legend, it's not true I'm pretty sure, but that one where they would give Nazis a puppy and make them raise it and then kill it?"'' - Just before shooting at Aurelien. "I don't like this." - After killing Toby, before promptly deciding it was right to keep doing it. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Tirzah, in chronological order. The Past: * just let them think there's no place else you'd rather be * "Take Us to the Hospital" V7 Pregame: *SPLAT! Prom: *The Glow Up The Trip: * Four Score and Seven Furbies Ago V7: *Waking From One Nightmare into Another *Don't Stray Off the Path *Tapped Out *Freedom is a fleeting dream, an ephemeral hope, a transient wish in the wind. *Slime(No Talking) *Mildew and Melancholy *Civilized Civil Lies *Swerve *Whatever *hustler for death, no heaven for a gangsta *The First SOTF Chili Cook Off Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Tirzah Foss. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V7 Students